


After a rough day, it's time to play.

by pasteltreefanatic



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Evan, Hair Pulling, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rare? I think so, Spanking, Sub Connor, most people dont write sub connor and dom evan so i thought id start with something uncommon, nsfw write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltreefanatic/pseuds/pasteltreefanatic
Summary: Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen had been planning this day together for a while now. Evan had planned it out in his head and bedroom. Connor was packed and ready to have an adventurous night. Together, they have quite the eventful night.





	1. "Hope you're ready for tonight ;)"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m Michael and this is my first of many more to come on this writing blog! I apologize for it being NSFW but my sexual frustration broke out and self-projected onto these two. I hope you enjoy and Chapter 2 will be out soon!

Connor had a rough day. First, he woke up to his family yelling at him which was always no fun. Next, he had school so that made things a living hell. But at the end of the day, he had a special night planned with his boyfriend so that’s all that mattered and that’s all he was able to focus on. Once he got home, he instantly started packing to head over.  
Connor grabbed an empty bag and stuffed in his laptop, phone and laptop chargers, and a few other ‘special’ things. He then took his phone from his back jean pocket and entered his messages. He then opened the contact name 'My sweetheart ♥♥♥♥’ and began his message. 'Hey babe, heading on my way over. Hope you’re ready for tonight ;) Been looking forward to it all day.’ He then shoved his phone into his back pocket before walking out the door from his room to see his family.  
He explained he’d be going over to his boyfriends for dinner and told them not to wait up. He walked out of the house, carrying his backpack to his car and throwing it in the backseat. He got in the driver’s side and stuck the key in the ignition, starting the car.

Eventually, he pulled up to the house and got out. He grabbed his things and ran to the door excited. He knocked in his usual pattern and stood impatiently waiting.  
Evan had the entire night figured out. He was too excited not to have planned ahead of time. He had his room set up entirely with restraints on the bed, toys on the bedside table, and anything else on the floor next to the bed. Anything being things such as collars and leashes, gags, and other objects he knew drove Connor over the edge.

As he heard the few knocks, he walked over to the door and opened it, a smirk spread across his face. Connor wore a pastel crop top given to him by Evan a few days ago, as he was instructed to wear it for this night along with his usual black jeans. Evan wore a black shirt, honestly too big for him, and some shorts, prominently very short.  
Connor smiled upon seeing him. Evan immediately pulled him in, muttering 

“Good, you listened. Already doing well tonight.”

Connor’s face grew red at the remark as he slowly nodded. 

“Want to get all ready for me?”

Evan gestured to his room and walked over. Connor followed, giddy to see what was in store for the night. As Connor and Evan entered the room, Evan shut the door behind them. Connor’s smile grew as his eyes were immediately drawn to the bed. He walked over and picked up a pair of frilly pink restraints, meant to hold your wrists to your ankles and make moving difficult. Connor held the cuffs and turned to Evan.

“F-for me?”

He grinned. Evan nodded walking over to him. 

“Want to wear that first darling?"

Evan lifted his chin with his index finger, Connor practically melting.   
“Y-yes daddy…” 

He smiled.

“Good boy…Strip for daddy now honey.”

He instructed.

Connor, being the very obedient slave that he is, was bare in seconds. Evan hummed at the sight, pulling him into his lap and into a soft and deep kiss. The brunet being at first shocked then wrapped his arms around the neck of the other. Evan’s kisses shifted from Connor’s lips to his jawline then down to his neck. He nipped at small spots, searching for his sweet spot. He pulled Connor’s hair roughly, giving him more access to his neck. Once found, Connor gripped Evan’s shirt and gasped. Evan smirked, biting down and grinding against him. Connor moaned softly, whispering a small “Fuck” under his breath but could obviously be heard.

“What was that..?”

Evan stopped and grabbed Connor’s chin, bringing him to eye level. 

“S-sorry daddy..I-I cursed..”

He looked down. 

“Look at me,” 

Evan growled, his voice deepening. Connor’s eyes jolting to Evan’s. 

“What the /hell/ did you say..?”

Connor’s lip quivered, him gently biting down. 

“A-a bad word..”  
“That’s what I thought. Over my leg, now.”

Connor whined, crawling over Evan legs, his ass facing Evan.

Evan rubbed his ass softly, looking down at him. 

“Now…As usual, since you think you can curse, you count how many I give you, got it?”

Connor nodded, impatiently wiggling. 

“Stop moving or I’ll spank you until you can’t walk,”

Evan warned Connor who began to whimper.

“Now, count.”

Evan slapped his ass, Connor whining and stuttering out. 

“O-one..”

Evan nodded and spanked him again.

“Two…”

Connor’s ass was already red, being as pale as he is. Evan rubbed him to soothe pain before hitting him again. 

“T-three…” 

Evan flipped him over and kissed him quickly. 

“That’s enough for now, I’ll give you more later..”


	2. "Time for a ride."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finished chapter 2 a bit early, hope you enjoy!

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan's neck, softly grinding against him.

"That impatient, hm? Maybe my little angel would like a special treat?" 

Connor's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. 

"Y-yes! Please daddy!" 

Evan pointed to the ground in front of him, muttering out

"On your knees then."

Connor, within seconds, was down in front of him. Evan took off his pants, which left him in his boxers and with an obvious bulge rising. Connor nearly ripped them off before Evan growled.

"Patience, Connie. You know better."

Connor pulled his hands away and slowly nodded.

"Now, go on. Make daddy happy baby."

Connor smirked and slowly pulled down Evan's boxers, his member hard and ready. After Connor took them off completely, he crawled closer between his legs and looked up at him, innocently licking up his aching length.

Evan shuttered and ran a hand through Connor's hair. 

"Good boy...Just like that."  
Connor took him in entirely and felt him completely, his tongue swirling and brushing every sensitive spot he knew of. Evan was melting as he watched Connor suck him off carefully. Every few seconds, he'd catch Connor looking up at him. When he did, he couldn't help but bite his lip. He was so close but knew this isn't how he wanted to finish.

"Off."

He commanded. Connor stopped, panting and looking up at him. He licked his lips, satisfied but still craving more.

"Time for a ride."

Evan brought Connor onto his lap and lined himself up, Connor gasping as he felt him against his hole. He nearly pushed down before Evan lifted him. He leaned in and kissed him as he pushed himself into him slowly. He didn't really prep him but knew he'd been stretched out enough before. Connor pulled away from the kiss, letting out a gentle whimper as he gripped at Evan's shirt. Evan rammed into him completely, kissing down his neck softly. Connor screamed out in pleasure, Evan shushing him. 

"You're okay.."  
He mumbled, waiting for the other to adjust.

"Connor sweetie, remember the colors?" 

Connor nodded his head.

"Mhm.."   
"What's your color now?"  
"G-green, daddy.."

He closed his eyes, laying his head on Evan's shoulder. 

"I'm going to move then, okay?"

Connor didn't respond but bucked his hips. Evan began to thrust up into him, Connor holding onto Evan’s shoulders. He began to bounce with him, Evan slowing down. Connor began to slow himself, panting heavily. Evan shook his head. 

"Keep going, bounce on Daddy's cock."

Connor continued, moaning gently and mumbling under his breath.   
"Speak up little one."

Connor practically melted.

“Y-you’re so big daddy..I-I love it so much.." 

He leaned his head back bouncing faster. Evan rolled his eyes and thrust into him repeatedly. Connor panted and gripped on Evan's shoulders, tighting around him and already nearing his edge. Evan gripped his hips and slammed into him as hard as he could. 

"S-so.."

Evan groaned as Connors mind began to blank as he was pounded into. 

"That feel good baby?" 

Evan asked, nipping gently at the other boy's neck. Connor didn't respond, being full of bliss and pleasure. 

"Answer me now."

Evan moved from his neck back to look at him. He then pulled Connors hair back and growled. 

"G-good.."

Connor managed to mumble out from his now quivering lips. Evan smiled and moved his grip from his hair back down his body and to his hips. Connor bit his lip and watched Evan carefully, Evan moving along his skin lightly and sending shivers down the other's spine. Evan moved his hand to his boyfriend's member and began to pump him slowly, working to send him over his edge as he slammed into his prostate.

Connor screamed out Evan's name and rambled small words before gripping onto Evan and begging for release.   
"P-Please...! Let me cum please sir please!"  
"No, wait.."

Evan hissed and continued to pound into him roughly.   
"D-daddy I don't wanna be bad, please!"  
"Cum for me."

Evan smiled. Connor came on command, making a mess. Evan finished, cumming in him and small bits spewing on his stomach.

"Fuck.."

Evan panted heavily.


End file.
